


Locker key

by Sun_sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of swearing, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Dismembered, Horror, Why Did I Write This?, body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_sky/pseuds/Sun_sky
Summary: “Well look here, it’s the baby wing spiker from the volleyball club”He didn’t know how much more he could take.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Locker key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodSackOPotats857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSackOPotats857/gifts).



> So it all started when my friend (the one I am gifting this to!) asked me to pick a character for her angst (She actually has it! It’s called the world without (by GoodSackOPotats857) and so I asked her to do the same for me butttt instead of writing an angst I wrote this :D so enjoy!
> 
> Tw: blood, mentions of death/murder, body parts and bullying.

“Hey Shirabu” 

“What?”

“Did you hear about the cursed shoe locker?” Semi put his hands up to imitates a ghost.

“I haven’t, but does it really matter?” Shirabu rolled his eyes. Why did semi want to study at his dorm.

“Come on! Do you like horror stuff? Then you’ll like it!” Semi protested. 

Shirabu would have brought up the fact that they are supposed to be focusing but it’s not like semi will listen.

“Fine just tell me.” Semi smirked

“Ok so the story goes like this! 

Apparently it happened way back when shiratorizawa was just a small school with maybe 100-300 students. At the time their was only one building, well today it would be the classrooms for the first years. 

One of the first years was bullied almost everyday by some other sports team members, I think they played basketball or American football while he play volleyball or something.

So on the last week of school he set up a revenge plan, a cruel plan....but to him it seemed fair. The kids that bullied him did a lot of shitty things. They would make him do their classroom chores, they would push him around, dump buckets of water on his head while he was on the toilet and last but not least they would sneak into his shoe locker and put sharp pins in his shoes. The other students and teachers did nothing so that’s why he took it into his own hands, hence the revenge.

On the the second last day of school he killed one of the bullies, the main one I think. He memorized the numbers of the other two’s shoe lockers and since we have to keep them unlocked he shoved body parts of the first bully. 

I think it went...

A belly  
A heart  
Three ribs  
Go to one

A liver  
A brain  
And blood  
Go to the other.

The next day when the two other bullies found what the guy put in their shoe lockers they immediately were pulled into police custody. No one found out why until a few years later, that’s why this story exists.

Oh and also the police did question the student who actually did kill the bully. The only evidence they had against him that he had a lock at his shoe locker but Shiratorizawa defended him since he claimed he had the lock to stop the bully from getting to his shoes.

Cool part about this is that everyone who gets that shoe locker would be cursed to do something crazy like the first kid.

A few years ago they removed numbers from the first year lockers and the rumour faded. Now no one knows which one. Hope it wasn’t either of us.” Semi finally finished his whole “story”

“You really believe that crap?” Shirabu lifted his bangs out of his face.

“Well no! It’s childish, but I just thought it was interesting” Semi crosses his arms.

“You find it interesting cause you’re a child.”

“No! I thought you would like it cause you’re into that stuff! You are more of a child!” 

\- -

Goshiki hummed to himself as he put his outdoor shoes in his shoe locker and put on his indoor shoes. He thought this was such a hassle, some of his other classes were in different buildings and it would take more energy to come back and switch his shoes...

He wanted to save all his energy for volleyball.

After finishing his all his classes for the day Goshiki raced down the halls. Finally it was time for afternoon practice, he was just as pumped like it was a game against Aoba Johsai.

While speeding Goshiki hadn’t noticed he bumped into someone’s back.

“Oh my bad!” he bowed to apologize and stayed down as the person slowly turned to face him.

Lifting his head up to met the person he realized who it was.

It was some guy, a second year and one of the poplar players of Shiratorizawa’s America football team. 

Compared to Goshiki he was a bit shorted but he was strong and muscular, Goshiki definitely though his build was similar to Ushijima-senpai.

But aside from that..Goshiki didn’t like him, he was rude to everyone who wasn’t one of his “boys” or anyone from a different sports team. He and two of his boys would push Goshiki around and he hated every bit of it. It could basically count as bullying and Goshiki never reported it since who was going to listen to him? 

“well look here, it’s the baby wing spiker from the volleyball club”

He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Hi sorry about that! I just needed to get to our gym!” No matter how much Goshiki wanted to slap him across the face or worse, hit him..he could never bring himself to do it.

“Well I really didn’t like the way you pushed me, maybe I’ll tell the principal since running in the halls is bad.” The dude’s laughter echoed in the back of Goshiki’s head as he clenched his fists. Technically he wasn’t running but of course the principal would believe the bully over him and he couldn’t ruin his reputation.

He must have noticed Goshiki’s anger since he wanted to challenge him more.

“Well it’s only fare that I do what you did to me.” By this time most of the hallway had cleared aside from a few football buddies Goshiki noticed were around.

When Goshiki bumped into him it wasn’t that hard but his force when pushing Goshiki back made it seem like he tackled him.

Taking one shove  
Then another  
And on the third one Goshiki was on the ground, he definitely would bruise tomorrow.

Laughing erupted from the people around as Goshiki slowly got up, waiting for another shove.

Lucky someone else was passing in the hallway. It was Semi-san!

“Uh, what are you doing with Goshiki?” Semi asked them as he approached.

The guy brought out on a big friendly manner and slapped Goshiki’s back. “Oh we were just playing, cause we’re buddies!” Semi raised an eyebrow but said nothing to that lie.

“...well I need him now, see ya” Semi took Goshiki and dragged him by his wrist has the players fated into the background.

Thank whatever is out there for saving Goshiki’s butt.

“So what’s up Semi-san? Do you actually need me?” He asked as his senpai let go of his wrist.

“Well kinda, I assume you haven’t checked your email?” 

Goshiki shook his head.

“Yeah though so, practice was called off. Apparently coach issues.” Semi shrugged as Goshiki bite his tongue to not share his rage.

It was getting close to the end of this year and Goshiki wanted to play more before the third years go.

“Thanks for telling me! I would have just gone to the gym!” Goshiki chuckled.

A silence ran between them.

“It’s really none of my business but you shouldn’t hangout with those guys. They don’t like volleyball players.” Semi stated. 

This was Goshiki’s chance! He could tell Semi everything, everything that goes on behind the screen of volleyball practice.

Opening his mouth to speak, Goshiki replied “it’s ok! He is nice to me, so don’t sorry Semi-san!” Goshiki internally cursed at himself for lying. Damn those bad habits.

With that out of the way they had a bit more small talk then parted ways to their dorms. When Goshiki returned to his, he just studied a bit.

\- -

Goshiki was feeling good as he opened his shoe locker, even though there was no afternoon practice yesterday and no practice today he was cheerful.

“Huh?” As Goshiki was about to slip on his indoor shoes he paused. his gut told him something was off.

Flipping the shoe over he tapped the soul.

Out came a few sharps pins that clashed on the floor, with a note.

Picking up the note and ignoring the pins Goshiki read it.

A little gift to you~ 

He knew exactly who wrote this. 

Son of a bitch.

~ ~ 

“Guys, I think some girl wants me to meet her. Look what I got” he showed his friends a hand written note.

“Where are you meeting?” One of his “boys” asked.

“In the first years building, by the shoe lockers.” He stated with a smirk.

“At this time? Won’t it be too late?” The note specifically stated that he should meet her at eight pm sharp even though rules state they should be in the dorms by then.

“Nah, I hope she’s hot though.” He got up and stretched before leaving the dorm. 

It was time to meet the girl.

Once he made it to the first year building he went straight to the shoe lockers, the lights around weren’t off but dimmed so he could see around but not much.

“Oh hello..” Someone appeared behind him, almost scaring him cause he thought he was alone.

The person who was there wasn’t the person he expected.

“Hey? Where’s the girl I was supposed to met?”

“Oh she got....held up.”” Goshiki places the bag he was carrying on the ground.

Clearing his throat he replied “Cool, but why are you here?”

Goshiki turned and smiled at him “Oh! Just because!”

The air was tight around them, Goshiki started unzipping his bag and the other guy could finally tell, he wasn’t here for a girl.

——————————————————  
“Oh the janitor closet is where they would keep a mop!” He walked down the hallway, his footprints leaving a bit of a stain since it got quite messy.

One he got the mop and returned back to where it all happened and started to clean. 

It wasn’t easy getting the blood stain out.

The only noise of a mop was quickly interrupted by his buzzing phone.

Using his clean hand he reached for his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey kiddo I just wanted to check on you, you’re gonna become a second year right?” 

“Mhm! I’m super excited, and I’ll be on my sport team just like you!”

The person one the other end laughed.

“Oh also grandpa?”

“What Tsutomu?”

“How do I clean blood out of clothes? It seems I have had an accident..” 

“Oh you and your bloody nose, just use soap and cold water. You can also just throw them out, I’ll send some money for a new uniform” 

“Oh and don’t forget, I sent you a lock in case you might need it.”

A smile creep as he held the phone. “Thank you grandpa! See ya!”

He pressed the button to end the call. 

“A belly  
A heart  
Three ribs  
Go to one

A liver  
A brain  
And blood  
Go to the other~” he sang as he continued cleaning. 

“If only they were the same year as me...then I could actually do that..” he sighed.

After a while the whole place was spotless like nothing happened.

Setting the lock on his shoe locker he smiled. 

“Number 13, baby~”


End file.
